Un chocolate para Dave
by JVill
Summary: Jade trata de preparar a Dave una chocolatina para San Valentin, pero definitivamente el clima de su isla no es el mejor para mantener el chocolate durante mucho tiempo. No obstante Dave parece tener una buena idea de que hacer con el chocolate deshecho… DavexJade!


_Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo único de sexo gratuito! Esta vez entre Jade y Dave. No es algo tan raro como el de Dirk y Jane que publique hace poco… Y de hecho es más completo! Espero que sea de su agrado como siempre~_

**Un chocolate para Dave**

Nooooo… No te deshagas…! -Su idea de hacer un adorable pastel de chocolate para el día de los enamorados se había frustrado ya más de una vez… En el mismo día además. Tenía que reconocer que la primera idea de hacer que el pastel quedara con forma de squiddle era algo complicada… El clima de su isla simplemente no le permitía que los encantadores tentáculos de los pulpitos se mantuviesen con forma más de diez minutos. Se deshacían… Bien. Una forma más simple. Tampoco tenía porque ser tan complicado. Jade seguía siendo una chica creativa! – Oh…- murmuro en voz baja y seca al percatarse que de forma inconsciente ahora aquel pastel tenía forma de hueso… Aunque extrañamente tenía una pinta deliciosas… Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de olvidarse de que Dave no encontraría apetitoso un pastel de chocolate con forma de hueso. De hecho la morena se preguntaba si en si le iba a gustar un pastel… No era como John, eso seguro… Pero aquello tendría que ser un pastel cool. Si bien de sabor no podía ser algo a destacar, al menos la forma tendría que ser "total" para el rubio.- Hummm… - llevó un dedo a su labio inferior. Pensando en ello- Tal vez… Recurrir al típico chocolate con forma de corazón… - Pero tal vez fuera demasiado cursi para el otro.- Idea descartada…- y aquello era equivalente a eliminar más ideas como la forma de flor, pajarito, frutas con ojitos, o perritos. Oh… Shit. Sus manos ya habían empezado a poner el chocolate en forma de perrito- Quita, quita! – decía mientras trataba de deshacer aquella forma- Jups… No hay forma de hacer algo que le guste a él y a mi…? – a ella le gustaría hacer algo de aquellas opciones que había descartado… Y de nuevo aquella idea de un apetitoso hueso de chocolate le atacaba su mente. Jade empezó a mover los brazos sobre su cabeza, como tratando de disipar aquella nube con la imagen del huesito- Dave no tiene instintos perrunos! He de dejar de pensar en ese hueso y en otros derivados! Llegara en cualquier momento! – Si… Ya que el rubio tuvo el detalle de tomar la iniciativa de ir allí por aquel día, el chica quería dar su mejor esfuerzo en aquel chocolate de bienvenida. Y lo peor es que el momento se acercaba… Quizás no tendría que obsesionarse tanto en hacer un chocolate… pero aquello era lo que solían hacer las parejas, no…? De seguro que el otro también se tomaba la molestia de traerle algo. Era tan fácil saber que le gustaba a ella y tan complicado que le gustaba a él… - Y al ser un tipo tan cool quizás tampoco vaya a emocionarse tanto como me gustaría que se emocionara- Dave no iba a chillar de emoción como un gato atropellado, aquello Jade lo sabía. – La clave entonces esta en pensar algo cool… - ni llego a terminar la frase que ya tuvo más claro que forma tenía que darle al chocolate. ¡Claro! Que descuido! No hay nada más cool que unas gafas de aviador como las que llevaba el rubio! Y no tenía que ser muy difícil de moldear de aquella forma- Me bastara con dos recipientes redondos y luego recortar el chocolate un poco para darle la forma correcta~ - dijo sonriendo mientras esta vez si, se subía las mangas hasta los codos para ponerse en posición de trabajo cocinero. –

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~ LISTO~ 3 – finalizo orgullosa mostrando al disecado de su abuelo el chocolate que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado montar. Estaba claro que el mayor no iba a responderle, pero una silenciosa lagrima de emoción se formo en aquellos ojos de cristal del abuelo de Jade. – Es para un chico muy importante… Se lo voy a dar esta noche cuando venga a casa… He tenido que esconder muchas de tus cosas porque sino de seguro que iba asustarse de ver en la casa de una chica tantas momias y armas peligrosas. – Aquella figura del mayor seguía inmóvil, sujetando el bazuca- También voy a tener que esconderte a ti. No me gustaría que se crease una situación violenta en la que le empezaras a preguntar cosas… sus estudios, sus aficiones, sus… No te importa! Es el chico que me gusta y lo vas a tener que aceptar! – de nuevo otra lagrimilla se forma en los ojos del abuelo. Estaba claro que su nietecita se había hecho mayor… Eso fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de verse en la oscuridad de un armario… -

-Ya eran las nueve de la noche… Se había terminado retrasando… De un par de horas además… Tal vez el vuelo había salido tarde o quizás ahora resultaba que no daba con la isla correcta. Es lo que tiene la parte de la polinesia. De repente y cosa que hizo que se le volcara el corazón a la muchacha, pudo escucharse el timbre. La morena trago saliva nerviosa. Era él, eso seguro. Pero era ahora cuando los dedos de sus manos se ponían a jugar a la vez que sus mejillas entraban en calor y su estomago se removía de forma agradable. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de casa y llevó una mano al paño de la puerta- Bien… Es el momento… de abrir… - susurró para si, mientras tenía el valor suficiente para hacer que la puerta se abriera hacía adentro, dejando a la vista lo que la chica llevaba esperando desde hace rato- Dave~! – dijo animada, pese a saber que solo podía ser el rubio quien estuviese tras la puerta. Este respondió con una muy leve sonrisa y tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevo al rostro, dejando un cordial e irónico beso en ella-

Mi princesa… - pese a ser una broma, Jade no pudo evitar que aquello le erizase la piel del brazo entero-

Dave… No empieces con… - dijo la chica mientras terminaba llevando la mano a la nariz del rubio y la pellizcaba de forma cariñosa a lo que el otro solo respondió con un leve "auch" que en realidad no imponía ni dolor-

Vas a dejarme pasar? Hace frío aquí fuera – miente de forma descarada. No había forma de que en una isla oceánica hiciera frío por la noche. Jade simplemente sonrió y se hecho a un lado, dejándole pasar. Había tenido un viaje realmente poco agradable. Una visita a John o a Rose jamás se le había hecho tan pesado. Claro que ella vivía en la mano de dios. Pero las horas en el avión habían sido realmente cansadas y pesadas, especialmente los transbordos y el hecho de dormir allí… Que horrible era dormir en un avión. No se lo deseaba a nadie… Aquellos jodidos asientos… aquellas películas que solo podrían gustarle a John porque son malísimas… Aquellos cojines que te daban ¿¡Cojines! ¿¡Quien fue el listillo que los catalogo como tal! Y lo peor de todo… Aquella… Aquella puta manta que dan en los aviones y que producen electricidad estática que ni cubre ni tapa ni calienta ni nada! Y si. Pese a todo aquello, Dave se mostraba alegre, pues su objetivo al final se había cumplido: ver a la morena dedicarle una sonrisa en persona y no aquellas que escribía con el teclado en el chat-

¿Qué tal el viaje? – Oh, que pregunta. La respuesta quedaba clara en el párrafo anterior queridos lectores. –

Pocas veces he viajado tan bien – Contesto de la forma más sarcástica mientras ahora quería recibir su otro premio, dirigiendo una mano hasta el mentón de la chica y atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo una brusca unión con los labios de la joven, aunque sin dejar de ser suave a su manera, dejando una separación de vez en cuando para que los labios estuvieran en constante roce y respirar gracias al aliento del otro-

D-d-d-d-dave! – se altero un poco pero no se separo del rubio, de hecho hablar durante el beso se le hacía agradable, el aire que salía y el contacto con los labios le producía un leve cosquilleo- ¿Qué haces…?

No he venido aquí solo para desearte buenas noches… - aclara manteniendo esta vez una distancia algo más destacada y mirando como los labios de la morena había quedado enrojecidos por la brusca presión de antes sobre estos- Mírate… Eres de porcelana. – los señalo, llevando un dedo sobre estos y acariciarlos de forma cariñosa-

Eres tú que eres muy brusco… avisa al menos… - dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño de forma divertida mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco más de sonrojo- Hn…- ladeo la cabeza a un lado, deshaciéndose de aquella mano que sujetaba su mentón y de nuevo dirigiendo una mirada amable al otro- He hecho algo para ti…

… - oh, el otro había alzado las cejas y de nuevo se le había formado aquella pequeña sonrisa tan gratificante. Lo hacía pocas veces, pero cuando la mostraba se veía un chico simplemente encantador. Más humano y menos serio.-

-Jade fue en busca de aquel chocolate. La nevera. Espera… ¿La nevera? Ou, no! En la nevera no estaba! ¿En donde lo había dejado? – Abuelo! – exclamo al recordar que justo había dejado el chocolate al lado del armario donde había encerrado al mayor. Fue corriendo hasta allí, tomando la caja donde había puesto el chocolate- Uh… Porque será que me temo lo peor…? – murmuraba mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y abría la caja encontrándose con lo que efectivamente no eran unas gafas de chocolate… De hecho no sabía ni lo que era aquello. – Un charco… Un chaco de chocolate… - se decía a si misma, bajando de nuevo hasta el piso de abajo con cierta expresión de decepción- Dave… Creo que tu sorpresa se ha deshecho – informó ya delante del otro y abriendo de nuevo la caja delante del rubio-

Wow! Jade que es eso? Parece… - Ops! El rubio detuvo sus palabras antes de que sonaran realmente hirientes para la otra. La expresión de Jade ya demostraba lo mal que le sabía como había terminado aquello. No era necesario hacer un comentario irónico relacionado con excrementos-

Se ha deshecho con el calor… - era más que obvio. Pese a ser de noche, el clima seguía siendo el más alto.-

Jade…- El chico empezó a llevar un dedo a la caja, hundiéndolo en aquella masa de chocolate y luego llevándoselo a la boca- Mira, se puede comer igual. Y esta bueno. – dijo convencido haciendo de nuevo el mismo proceso pero esta vez llevando el dedo a los labios de la chica, dándole de probar su propia creación-

Pero... Ya no tiene la forma que tenía antes. Te había hecho una gafas cool! Y…! Humm… - entreabrió la boca para dejarle paso al dedo del rubio, acogiéndolo con la lengua y lamiéndolo desde el extremo hasta donde cubría el chocolate-

D-dude… - ahora era él el que se sonrojaba de forma leve, aunque su picardía era mayor y de nuevo tomo de aquel chocolate deshecho y se lo llevó a la boca a la morena, esta vez asegurándose de que cubría todo su dedo-

Si esta rico~ Pero ya me has dad… - ni termino su frase que de nuevo ya tenía aquel dedo introducido en el interior de su boca, esta vez manchándole algo los labios. Pero lo limpio de nuevo de la misma forma que antes, esta vez pareciendo más una felación-

Joder si esta bueno… - murmuraba el otro fijándose en el detalle de aquellas manchas de chocolate en los labios de esta y acercándose a su rostro para lamerlo- De los mejores que he probado nunca… - la mano libre empezaba a circular por la cintura de la joven, apegándola a él, como si de aquel modo pudiera sentir mejor el sabor del chocolate-

Hnn… - Llegados aquel punto, a la chica le fue imposible no terminar liberando un suspiro bastante significativo, llevando las manos a las espaldas del otro mientras gozaba de aquel beso más húmedo y dulce- D… Dave… -susurraba el nombre del otro de vez en cuando-

Es tu culpa – acusaba directamente el otro con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, sin dejar de besar y untar aquellos labios con chocolate- Por lamer los dedos de forma tan lasciva.

Tú me los metías en la boca… - protestaba mientras al final sus labios quedaban tan llenos del cacaos, que leves gotas empezaron a descender por su barbilla, cayendo en su pecho- … - los dos jóvenes dirigieron la mirada al mismo sitio; Aquella gota oscura y espera que iba deslizándose cuesta abajo de los senos de la joven. Pese a que el rubio llevase aquellas gafas oscuras, estaba claro que sus ojo decían "¿Puedo…?", mientras que la mirada de Jade era de "Quizas…" y un fuerte sonrojo que se intensificó en cuando vio como el otro bajaba la cabeza ágilmente hasta allí y sentía la humedad de aquella lengua traviesa lamer el chocolate y lo que no era chocolate- Dave! Diría que ya has limpiado suficiente la zona… Hnn… - no parecía querer separarse de allí, divirtiéndose de ver aquella piel más erizada en la zona en la que pasaba la lengua. Incluso se atrevió a provocar a la otra son una sutil lamida que introdujo en parte de la tela del sujetador, llegando alcanzar por unos segundos el mugrón sensible de la bruja, cosa que la hizo ponerse más firme de lo normal y liberar pequeños jadeos- Ahaa… No empiezas muy… rápido…?

Iré al ritmo que tú me marques – informaba el otro mientras de repente sentía las manos de la morena sobre su cabeza, como impidiéndole separarse de allí y a seguir lamiendo. Pero para hacerlo mejor, necesitaba deshacerse de aquel sujetador… Llevó una mano tras la espalda de la chica, introduciéndola por debajo y buscar el enganche de la prenda… No tardó en tener que llevar una segunda mano, pues con una se le hacía realmente difícil. – Oh… Fuck… - al final tendría que darle la vuelta a la chica y tratar de desabrochar aquello mirando!-

Jeje… Tranquilo, espera… - trató de apaciguarle llevando ella misma las manos tras su espalda y soltando el sujetador sin problema-

Un cubo de rubik es más fácil que eso… -seguía protestando pese a tener medio rostro hundido entre los pechos de la chica. Cuando el rubio hablaba contra ellos, también le producía cosquillas en la piel y la chica no podía contener alguna que otra risilla- Espera, dude, te estás riendo de mi? Eso está muy mal… - añadía él mientras sus manos decidían pasar a la parte delantera del cuerpo que sujetaba, empezando a palpar de forma suave la forma de los pechos de la joven- Yo que me esfuerzo en venir hasta aquí y sacarte el sujetador… - Jade no podía contener aquella risilla a medida que su pareja hablaba. Simplemente tenía aquel toque para hacerla reír siempre. Además de que la postura en la que estaban de por si ya era divertida. Ella sosteniendo en alto la caja con el chocolate deshecho aun dentro y él balbuceando cosas incomprensibles contra sus pechos. – Fer mishade caftigandode –

Jaja~! – al final su risa fue un poco más sonora ¿Qué había dicho? Ahora sabía hablar élfico?- Dave, no te entiendo, de verdad que no. Jeje – paso una mano por el cabello del otro, sosteniendo esta vez la caja con una sola mano, mientras este fruncía un poco el ceño y harto de ser la risa de la chica, dejaba un atrevido mordisquito en uno de sus pechos- Hn…! – su risa desaparecía de repente y se sonrojaba con más fuerza que antes-

He dicho que terminare castigándote – comenta Dave con una satisfactoria sonrisa de la reacción de la otra, volviendo a mordisquear aquel mismo pecho, empezando a notar como el pezón de este endurecía y se podía apreciar pese a la camiseta. El rubio termino por retirarse las gafas y guardarlas en algún bolsillo del pantalón para poder apreciar mejor aquellas reacciones. – Eres hermosa… Preciosa… La luz y la paz de un reportero de guerra…

D…Dave… - aquellos suspiros poco a poco iban cobrando una forma algo más erótica y de volumen alto. En el cuerpo de ella se podía empezar a apreciar un leve temblor que no era para nada malo. Aunque aquel poco equilibrio terminó por hacer que la caja con chocolate cayera encima de ambos- OU! No! – protesto ella al verse manchadisima. Si aún le quedaba alguna duda, aquella ropa de seguro que iba a tener que ir a limpiarse si o si… No solo ella había terminado así. Dave también tenía unas pintas que le quitaba un 50% de su coolaridad- Uuh… Si quieres puedo limpiar tu ropa también…

No… - él negó pausadamente- No será necesario… - al final terminó por alzarla en brazos y empezarse a dirigir al dormitorio de la chica, subiendo escaleras con bastante tranquilidad- Ya te limpio yo, dude.

Hablaba de ropa, Dave. De tu ropa! Que pinta limpiar mi cuerpo en todo esto! – no se resistía a ser llevada hasta allí, aunque de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada al suelo que dejaban atrás… Aquello también iba a tenerse que limpiar… Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de la morena. Por un momento pensó que la decoración de los peluches y armas y demás iba a apagar el ambiente por completo, pero Dave con un simple movimiento de uno de sus brazos aparto todas aquellas cosas de la cama de la chica para luego tumbarla y lanzarse él encima-

Oh...dios...mio...- murmuraba mientras contemplaba aquel panorama de Jade empapada en chocolate, con la respiración ya agitada y la camisa a medio transparentar por la humedad. Ella hacía sus risitas mientras podía notar como el rubio parecía hipnotizarse por unos instantes con su cuerpo. Bien, era el momento de actuar de ella. Llevó las manos hasta la cara de Dave, retirándole las gafas. No parecía que le importase, apenas parpadeo cuando lo hizo. Las dejo a un lado, sobre la mesita de noche, para luego mirar al otro y tratar de provocarle… Llevó una mano hasta su vientre, pasando un dedo para recoger algo de chocolate con él y luego llevárselo a la boca. La cara que ponía no era demasiado seductora, de hecho hacía imposibles para no echarse a reír de nuevo. Pese aquello el efecto sobre Dave fue bastante positivo. En aquellos momentos, los zapatos y la camiseta de Dave cayeron al suelo… Y hubiese jurado que los pantalones también. Pero no, con una rápida mirada comprobó que aquello seguía en su sitio. Se inclinó para empezar a lamer la ropa de Jade, atreviéndose a levantar más aquella camiseta de la chica y empezar a disfrutar de los pequeños gemidos eróticos que iba soltando. Luego la sorprendió dirigiéndose a sus labios y besándola de forma húmeda y cariñosa jugando a pasarle algo de chocolate entre ambas bocas-

Uh… - Por lo visto estaba muy excitada, pues cada vez que el rubio se retiraba de forma casi cruel cuando esta va a besarle suelta un pequeño gemido a modo de queja- Estas… yendo muy lento…

Ahora voy lento? Desde luego no hay quien te entienda. Déjame terminar primero esto… - dijo recorriendo su vientre con la lengua. En alguna ocasión no puede evitar morder suavemente e incluso dejarle alguna que otra marca roja, muy cerca de donde empezaría la ingle, pues de a poco ya había empezado a retirar la falda de la chica. Una vez ha limpiada a lametones, empieza a retirar chocolate del cabello y así comienza a escribir en el vientre de Jade, justo encima de donde le cubre la poca ropa que lleva, "MINE" y una flecha hacia abajo, para luego dirigirle una mirada a ella con expresión tentadora-

… - Jade desvía la mirada de nuevo con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas que fueron a más en cuanto de repente sintió la lengua traviesa de Dave empezar acariciar por encima de la ropa interior su intimidad- A-ah…! Ahora…! Ahora vas rápido…! –llevó las manos hasta la cabeza del rubio, más bien presionándolo que alejándolo de allí, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con deseo-

Cuál es la velocidad normal para ti? – rodaba los ojos, terminando de retirar la falda de la morena y acomodando sus manos en las piernas, haciendo que tuviesen cierto ángulo de obertura para explorar mejor aquella zona. No fue hasta que no sintió la ropa interior húmeda que no la aparto para lamer de forma más directa la intimidad de la chica. Sintiendo que aquello hacia que se estremecieran sus piernas y tuviera pequeños temblores en los pies. No hace falta mencionar que los gemidos de ella hacían que su miembro palpitara aun bajo los pantalones-

Q… Que bien lo haces… - ella misma termino por retirarse la camisa y… con algo de vergüenza, notándose por la lenta forma que tenía, se retiraba el sujetador, cubriendo luego sus senos mientras dirigía alguna que otra mirada hacia abajo. Estaba deseando que Dave hiciese algo más…- O… Oye… Y si…?

-levanto la vista unos instantes para mirarla directa a los ojos, con una lujuriosa sonrisa mientras retiraba su rostro de allí- Y si…? – preguntaba de forma tentadora, queriendo que fuera Jade quien pidiese aquello-

E-eso… Ya sabes… Uh… -Sabía que aquel Strider bastardo lo hacía adrede! Lo hacía adrede!- Me… Mete… Ya sabes…

Parece que se muchas cosas… - menciono deslizando una mano que sujetaba las piernas de la morena a su intimidad, acariciándola de forma descarada y sin perder detalle de las reacciones de Jade- Esto tal vez…? – preguntó mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en el interior de la chica, casi soltando un suspiro de sentirlo tan húmedo y apretado-

Hnnn…! N... – quería negar, pero aquello mismo ya se sentía fantástico y sus caderas empezaron a moverse de forma involuntaria, pidiendo algo más de profundidad aquella extremidad.-

No es tan complicado pedirlo Jade. Vamos, no me hagas sentir el único pervertido. – dijo a la vez que movía su dedo en el interior de ella, haciéndolo chocar contra las paredes carnosas que tenía alrededor. Hasta él podía empezar a mostrarse desesperado por aquello pero no iba a ceder hasta que no fuese ella quien lo pidiese-

Hnn…! Q… Quiero que me lo hagas… - logró decir finalmente en cuanto sentía que su interior parecía contraerse de placer por aquellas leves sacudidas. Una vez confesado su capricho no tardo en sentir como aquella extremidad se retiraba… Alzó la cabeza unos instantes para ver como Dave mismo empezaba a retirarse los pantalones. Desvió la mirada en el momento en que el rubio se quitaba la ropa interior. No es que no lo hubiese visto antes pero… Simplemente no podía mirar o sabía que terminaría clavando sus ojos allí de forma hasta descarada.-

Uff… - Dave suspiro de retirarse toda aquella presión que le hacia el pantalón y la ropa interior… Llevando una mano a su miembro para terminar de animarlo. Empezó luego a dirigír su dureza hacia la intimidad de la chica, cuando de repente-

Ey! Para, para! El preservativo! – dijo ella poniendo hasta las manos en el pecho del rubio, como para impedirle avanzar-

Oh… Dude… Eso ha sido la cortada de royo más grande de la historia… -contesto aun sin terminarse de creer vivir aquella situación… Y habérsele olvidado aquel detalle. -

Calla y ponte uno! –salto la otra mientras se veía obligada a levantarse de la cama y mirar en los cajones. Nada… ¿Dónde podía…? La última vez fue en la casa del chico, así que tal vez guardase alguno en los bolsillos de la chaqueta o los pantalones que llevase aquel día- Voy yo un momento a buscar… - dijo al ver al rubio sacudiendo sus ropa que antes llevaba puestas, como para ver si saltaba de algún escondite secreto… Desnuda misma se dirigió al armario, abriéndolo y empezando a buscar en los bolsillos de todas las prendas que tenía allí- Mira, aquí hay uno~ Perfecto~ - dijo haciendo el símbolo de la victoria cuando al fijarse de nuevo en el armario. OH MIERDA! EL ABUELO! Le falto tiempo para cerrar las puertas e dirigirse a su cama con Dave de nuevo, con una sonrisa nerviosa, más parecida a un tic que a una risa…-

¿Qué ocurre…? No has encontrado…? – pregunto el rubio de ver la cara de ella en aquellos instantes-

Eh? No! Digo si! Si! Pero…! Mira, mejor no hablar del tema! –sentencio mientras con prisas y ahora con firme decisión tomaba el miembro del chico. Aquello lo había dejado algo frío definitivamente, pero a Jade no le costo demasiado volver animarlo… Beso de forma provocativa el extremo del miembro del rubio, haciendo que este al poco empezase a endurecer de nuevo. Masajeándolo por la base hasta el extremo tomo el preservativo para luego volver a descender y así dejarlo colocado. Lo beso de nuevo, por encima del plástico antes de volver a dirigir una mirada a Dave- Listo – con tranquilidad volvía a tumbarse en la cama, dirigiendo una mirada picara al otro- Ahora te vas a echar atrás?

N-no creo! – contesto bastante sorprendido de haberla visto actuar de aquel modo, volviéndose acomodar entre sus piernas para esta vez si, descender su cadera, apegándola completamente a la de la chica y así introducirse… Soltó un largo suspiro a medida que sentía que iba ganando terreno y sentía su miembro capturado por la intimidad de ella- E… Esta perfecto… Si…? Hnn… - era de los primero gemidos sonoros que empezaba a liberar Dave. Jade llevó ambas manos a lado y lado y tomo con firmeza las sabanas, arrugando la tela entre sus manos mientras soltaba al unisonó que el otro un gemido algo más alto. Empezar a moverse fue cuestión de segundos. La piel sudada del rubio, frotaba constantemente contra el cuerpo de la chica. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado aquella calor que sumado con la temperatura corporal se le tenía que estar haciendo un infierno. O no…- Oh Jade… Estoy en el cielo… - bien, tal vez aquel no era el caso. Aunque el sudor estaba presente y las embestidas de Dave deliciosamente firmes… Cada vez más fuertes y rudas, aunque sin dejar de susurrarle cosas hermosas al oído de la morena. –

D… Dave… Te quiero… - dijo ella acompañado de un profundo jadeo, inclinándose lo máximo que podía para alcanzar los labios ajenos y demostrarle aquel amor y pasión de alguna forma aun más efectiva y corporal. –

Hn… - el corazón del rubio llagó acelerarse de más con aquellas palabras y aquellos patosos besos que trataba de darle en cada embestida. Él mismo dio una fuerte estocada, quedando a una buena profundidad, aprovechando aquella distancia para besarla de forma más profunda y llevando sus manos a los suaves senos de ella. No quería olvidar ni un solo rincón de aquel cuerpo por recorrer- Y yo… - respondió descendiendo la boca a la vez que volviendo a recuperar el ritmo de las embestidas de antes. Alcanzó uno de aquellos pezones con la lengua y no dudo en dejar allí mordiscos, lamidas y chupadas que lograban los gemidos de la otra ser más intensos. No se estaba dando cuenta pero por el cuerpo de Jade ya había empezado a dejar más de una marca rojiza por la piel… Y eso que no era demasiado pálida como para que se notasen tanto… - J… Jade… Y… Yo…!

Si! Si! – podía sentir perfectamente el miembro del otro tensarse en su interior. Iba a venirse, pero no sin antes hacer de aquello algo más impactante. Ahora era Jade la que movía las caderas. Pero el movimiento contrario al de Dave, haciendo así un choque de caderas que llegaba a resonar hasta en la habitación. Oh, vaya, en que mal momento volvía a dirigir una mirada aquel jodido armario donde estaba su abuelo… Quita! Quita! Sus ojos se centraron en los de Dave, que expresaban placer absoluto y cierto nivel de cariño. El rubio dio una última embestida antes de sentir que se liberaba. Buscó rápidamente la boca de ella para así dejar el gemido más destacado en el interior de su boca. Todo suyo…- Aaaaah~! – Jade por su parte contraía más su interior, impidiendo movimiento alguno al miembro del chico mientras este liberaba su esencia. Aun en su interior, Dave empezó a repartir más besos caprichosos en los labios y en las mejillas de Jade, menguando la velocidad y el ritmo de estos, como terminando de dejar claro que su energía iba apagándose pero que quedaban otras cosas para dar como muestras de afecto.-

Ahora… - empezó el rubio retirándose de su interior y acomodándose al lado de ella en la cama. Paso unos instantes una mano por el cabello de la morena, ordenándoselo, o quizás despeinándolo más… En realidad con aquellas pintas se veía hermosa… Luego la misma mano fue a su cabello, esta vez si, él si se lo colocaba bien- Me vas a decir… Que hay allí dentro… - señalo el armario- como para que estés mirándolo más que a mi.

Oh… - contesto de forma seca. ¿Eran celos? No, menuda tontería en realidad era curiosidad o quizás también algo de molestia al fin y al cabo no había podido apartar la mirada de allí- Uh… veras… - empezó algo indecisa- Es que… Hay algo… Que…

Vamos, no me dirás ahora que allí esconde a alguien. Un amante! Eso solo pasa en las pelis mala que ve John! – añadió en parte divertido mientras se ponía en pie-

Ey… … …! Ey…! Ey! Espera..! No…! No hagas…! – advertía Jade ya viendo las intenciones del chico, poniéndose ella de pie también y tratando de detenerlo. Pero era hábil como el que más así que no le costo liberarse del brazo de Jade y seguir su camino al armario- DAVE. NO. LO. ABRAS. –puntualizo cada palabra con cierto movimiento de mano y el dedo levantado a modo de regaño-

Entonces si que escondes algo... - ¿Qué iba a ser? Pensaba el rubio. ¿Un traje de gatita? ¿Tal vez su uniforme escolar? La boca podía hacérsele agua mientras llevaba las manos a los pomos del armario y empezaba abrirlo. Allí estaba. La furiosa mirada de un suegro cabreado disecado resplandecía hasta en la oscuridad más absoluta del armario y si pudiera torcería sus labios a modo de desaprobación absoluta mientras soltaba algún discurso. - **Hell no**

**OOoooOOOooOOooOOoOOooOo**

_Al fin! Empecé el capitulo hace ya… casi un mes, pero se me resistía acabarlo. Nada como empezar a escribir a las 2.26 de la noche para terminar un fic._

_Gracias por su lectura y como siempre, háganse notar con un review si es que existen!_

_Prometo que algún día haré algo de yaoi… No es que me desagrade, solo que las parejas hasta ahora que me dan algo por escribir son heteros =x=_


End file.
